The Future
by Kigofan24
Summary: In the future kim and shego are married and have a daughter when a mysterious girl comes to stay with them.
1. Chapter 1

Flashback

'_Me and Kim have been lovers for 1 year now and tonight I'm going to propose.'_

_After dinner Shego pulled out a little velvet box and got down on 1 knee " Kim I love you more than life's itself I'd give my life to make you happy. Will you marry me?" Kim's eye's started to water as she said " yes 100 times yes" then kissed her with the fire of 100 suns_

_End flashback_

Now she was sitting with her wife on the couch 17 years later and her 16 year old daughter upstairs. Today was the day that the transfer student was to arrive.

"knock knock" was heard at the front door Kim got up to open it and what she saw was a beautiful 16 year old. Shego went to the door to meet who would be staying with them the girl took Kim's hand and shook it saying " hello how are you my name is Alex nice to meet you." "well nice to meet you to." Shego said Kim called up the stairs "Cindy the transfer student is here" "coming mom!" Cindy was a tall 16 year old with raven hair and beautiful green eyes. " nice to meet you I'm Cindy." She told Alex "uh me Alex" is all she could say at the time. Alex looked behind her and saw the same girl that had been following her for the last 3 towns.

" um can I come in?" "oh sure come in " Kim said as soon as they entered the house bullets rang out.

"Get down!" Alex shouted "I'll take care of her you just stay here." Alex crawled over to the door pulling out a gun "hey bitch take me down but don't hurt them!" with that she started shooting her gun. The family stared mesmerized by the girl. " hey mom is it just me or is she hot?" Cindy asked Shego "she's hot." The shoot out finally ended the other girl got shot in the arm and Alex got grazed twice in the arm. "OMG are you ok" Cindy asked "yeah fine just got grazed twice just patch me up I'll be fine" Alex replied 


	2. Chapter 2

Just patch me up I'll be fine Alex replied

Alex took off her shirt to reveal a black sports bra and took out a pocket knife.

"whoa girl watcha doin" Kim said "huh?" Alex looked down at herself " Oh shit! Sorry I'm used to living alone. Last time I used a knife to cut my sleeve I cut myself can't be to careful. I did not mean to make you uncomfortable." She said blushing " if you have a bathroom…" "NO!" Cindy interjected " I mean we'll leave you to do this." Cindy blushed and Shego and Kim chuckled

"You just want to see her with her shirt off." Shego snickered "Shego!" Kim said slapping her on the arm.

"do not"

"do so"

"not"

"so

"not"

"so"

"I can hear you, you know" Alex said

Cindy and Shego blushed "sorry" they both said at the same time "no big I've heard from guy's and gals from 5-80 I'm used to it"

Kim snickered at her lover being embarrassed by a 16 year old.

"anyway I'm all done so you can come out now" When they came out they saw her with her shirt still off and her using it to wipe sweat off her body witch only made Cindy gulp. "so um you've… been …through … this…before" Cindy asked her voice coming out in squeaks. "huh? Oh the bullets *sigh* yeah. That bitch has been fallowing me for 2 years now" Alex replied sadly "who is she?" Kim asked "she's an ex her names Samantha Rockwaler" Kim gasps Shego gulped cause she knew where this was headed "Bonnie" Kim said with a growl.


	3. Chapter 3

"Bonnie" Kim said with a growl.

"yeah hey I got an idea why don't we go down to their house and talk to them?" Alex said

"NO!" Cindy and Shego both shouted

"no, no she's right we should go talk to them." Kim said trying not to growl again

Now they were at the rockwaler house and Kim was not happy.

Bonnie opened the door and said "oh Alex how nice to see you. What the HELL are you doing here?" Bonnie shouted looking at Kim "honey who is it? Oh hello Alex." Kim gasped when she saw Bonnie married sr. sr. Junior. Junior saw Kim and reared back to hit her Alex seeing this ran in front of Kim and caught his fist. "I don't think so." She said tightening her grip bringing the man to his knees. "wow Bonnie real winner you got here. I'm surprised I can bring him to his knees." Alex said sarcastically. The family stood surprised that Alex ran in front of Kim and that she could bring Junior to his knees.

Right then Samantha came out and latched to Alex's waist Cindy was getting jealous " you came back for me" Samantha shouted "no she didn't" Cindy screamed every one turned to look at her. She was blushing "I'll go wait in the car." She said sadly "bitch" Samantha whispered "what did you say" Alex cried that stopped Cindy dead in her tracks she turned and looked at her parents they showed her a worried look then she looked at Alex she looked like she was about to explode.

Cindy ran up to her parents "what'd she say?" Cindy asked "that you're a bitch" Shego answered. "you want to know why I came because you're a psychotic bitch! You try to kill me get over it we broke up 2 years ago get on with your life!" Alex screamed Cindy was smiling and Samantha crying "listen her Alex.." junior started " shut up just shut up hey bonnie"

"yes?" "you know when juniors out he's with his boyfriend. Bye"

Alex walked ahead with the others following.


	4. need your help!

Need your help

_**What should the new girls back story be?**_

_**Abused orphan**_

_**Street kid**_

_**Abused by father**_

_**Abused by mother**_

_**Horrible family**_

_**Or some other idea review and tell me**_


	5. ch4

The four of them where in the car talking about how Alex knew Junior was gay "so when'd you learn to fight?" Shego asked suddenly. "yeah what's your story?" added Cindy.

"well when I was 14 I was kicked out of the house for being gay."

_Flashback_

"_hey mom can I tell you something?" Alex asked going into the kitchen_

"_sure honey what's up?" she said sitting at the table beside her husband._

"_I'm gay" Alex rushed quickly "your whaaaaaaaaaat!" her father shouted " you better be kidding or so help me god I will kick you out on your ass!" her mother screamed _

"_but" "no buts young lady out get out!" with that Alex left_

_End flashback_

"so I left and didn't go back that was in New York city ." Alex looked around everybody was listening intently they even pulled over to the curb.

"I lived on the street for a year where I met…"

_Flashback_

"_hey bitch give me your money!" a mugger shouted at Alex_

"_no!" Alex shouted back "wrong choice!" the mugger said and kicked her ass and stole her money then left her for dead._

_A little while later a couple walked by and saw her " oh my GOD! Are you all right?" the girl asked "does she look all right! My god we got to get her to the hospital!" the man shouted_

_8 hours later_

"_what's going on?" a sleepy Alex asked " your at the hospital" a nurse answered "you'd be dead if them people didn't bring you here. You can go home with them tonight." And the nurse left a couple came in " Hi I'm Tina and this is Joe." The woman said "nice to meet you and thank you for saving me." "no prob." Joe said " so do you have some where to stay?" "nope" "well why not stay with us" Tina said "you sure" "yeah"_

_End Flashback_

" so I lived with them for a year Joe taught me to fight then they sent me to Colorado because it was safer." She looked around Cindy was about to cry Kim and Shego where just staring. And that's where I met a family

_Flashback_

"_knock Knock" was heard at the door an elderly woman opened the door "hello?" what she saw was a snow covered 15 year old " John get out here!" the woman yelled "yeah honey? Oh my god come in!" John said waving Alex inside and to the fire. " are you all right?" the woman asked "yeah just looking for a place to stay this year because when I'm 16 I'm going to sign up for the transfer thing." Alex answered "well your welcome to stay with us for a year" the woman said "by the way I'm John and the is Jessica." "nice to meet you."_

_End flashback_

" I lived with them a year I was thinking about staying but they died in a car accident right before my birthday." Alex said tears welling up in her eyes " they were my family." Alex looked around Cindy was crying Shego looked pissed and Kim looked sad Cindy hugged Alex and Alex hugged her. "hey don't cry for me I could be dead." That made Cindy cry harder. "hey Cindy I was wondering do you want to go to the movies on Saturday with me? Alex asked


End file.
